


SCP Containment

by Bandersnatch91, TheMorbidDoll



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, SCP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMorbidDoll/pseuds/TheMorbidDoll
Summary: Prequel to SCP Containment Breach.





	SCP Containment

**Author's Note:**

> Use of other characters from other Fandom. It's just what we do. Disclaimer this is for fan service only, We do this for fun, and gain nothing of profits but the profit of friendship. Thanks Guys.
> 
> P.S. Don't like the pairings, don't read.

**SCP Containment**

 

( _Prequel to SCP Containment Breach_ )

  


A steady beat rapped against the floor from the brisk strides of black-denim covered legs and booted feet. The owner was a young looking girl with a sour expression, having just left the office of her director with yet another mission file clenched in one fist. Her team had received no rest between the three SCPs they’d just recently brought in, and it didn’t help that one of her teammates had been transferred out of her division and into the estranged Mobile Task Forces. It put a strain on her team that obviously wasn’t something the Foundation was concerned about, expecting them to perform at their top without blinking. Perhaps she was taking this a little personally, given the circumstances and how close she was to her team, but damnit, they were human. Not apathetic robots with the only function of adhering to whatever orders were drilled out, no matter how ostentatious the time limit.

 

Personnel of the facility quickly moved out of her way, recognizing the seething fury contained within her and not wanting to be the outlet by any means. Which was fine, she’d get to her destination faster that way. She was so blinded by frustration her vision seemed narrowed, her target only that of the personal quarters, where her team was allowed R&R, to confront her best mate about the news. No doubt Sayu’d be just as thrilled about this as she was. She stopped in front of the entrance door, snagging her cardkey to swipe the keylock, and continued on in her angry march, causing two more scientists to near jump out of there way. Logically, maybe she was overreacting; after all, in her line of work these kinds of things were normal. Her anger was more stemmed from her empathy towards Sayu, and that the last case of hunting down SCP-096 ended with two fatalities and a lot of dispirited workers thereafter. The horrors of this job was rekindled in the capture of the long bodied thing of nightmares, and ended the life of one of her new subordinates and a test prisoner. The idiot had tried to save the prisoner.

 

That was another thing about this job; many, many fatalities. And they were given death-row prisoners for this kind of work, usually transferring ones that were nearing their death sentence. As inhumane as people may think it was, it was far better, and necessary for public safety, than countless tragedies that would occur if these things remained out in the world. She did, however, feel it was little better than concentration camps during wars used for medical advances; but certain things, like understanding the entity, was unfortunately necessary.

 

Her anger cooled, finally, once she approached her destination. The locked sliding door, white as the rest of the facility, gave her little consolation to the next move she would have to make. She wondered what Sayu would say. No sense in stalling, she swiped her key card a little less dramatically this time and the door slid open, revealing the twin bed room that was designated for them. Her eyes lifted to see her best friend, closest thing she had to a sister in a family full of brothers. Her grey-blue eyes looked up from the book she held, some romance novel that she often relaxed in; more because she could leave her reality behind and enter another where fairytales came true. Sayu was like herself at the early age of 25, they were two of the youngest SCP workers to be had. But while Eryniel had doe-eyes that emphasized her child-like face, Sayu had that covetted almond eyes that made her look exotic. But couple that with her long, chestnut hair, and you had a beauty worth knowing. Her body was much in similarity with her own, thinner now than when they started from all the training, but no less curvy by any means; though she was a couple inches taller than Eryn. However, the girl’s pouty lips tightened in response to seeing the darkened look on Eryn’s face.

 

“So I have bad news, and bad news,” Eryn seethed, walking into the room and letting the door slide shut. She removed the jacket she wore, revealing a simple black shirt underneath, and sat down heavily on her bed. “Which do you want first?”

 

Sayu’s eyebrows furled as if she had a good guess. She placed the bookmark in her last place, closed the book and set it down. “I'm assuming there's even more paperwork now?” She joked.

 

She leaned forward making her own bed creak and groan as if it was tired of being used for nothing but down time. She personally needed it.

 

After their last assignment she needed a moment of peace. After all that's what she needed, something to make her forget if only for a moment that there hadn't been the gruesome grotesque demolishment of two humans body remains never to be found and completely destroyed from SCP-096.

 

Though a simplex mission with only one rule and when rules were applied you followed them. The rule this time was to avoid frontal view of the SCP. It was Euclid status, and not hostile unless provoked. It had been provoked.

 

Brought back to her thoughts she sighed. “Alright shoot, what's the bad and worst news. Worst news first.”

 

“Bad news,” Eryn sighed, falling back against the wall exasperated, “is that we’re on another assignment. It’ll be hard since Sasuke isn’t with us anymore, and we’re not getting another member for awhile. The other bad news is that, SCP-096 is staying in this facility.” She tossed the file onto Sayu’s bed, the manila folder nearly sliding off the bed, and rubbed her tired eyes. The stress of the job weighed heavily, and she half wondered if the facility’s therapist would write them a much needed vacation card. She’d love to see her family after all the mayhem; it was too bad they thought that she was just a regular soldier deployed constantly.

 

Sayu's lips picked in a rather sour expression. Her eyes went over her best friend someone she had known a while and was like a sister to her. Eryn was as close as family could get, that and the fact they could share secrets made the entire ordeal easier to handle. “That monstrosity is staying

” She stood and paused for a moment suddenly the gears turning in her head. “No no no no

! Another assignment we just

got back. We aren't machines here.” Her fists clenched tightly.

 

She slumped on her bed falling back and sighed and laid back hoping against all odds that it was a dream. Upon pinching herself she remixed out want a dream and that she wouldn't wake up. Since it wasn't a dream it was real and our would be something she wouldn't able to wake from.

 

Letting out a long drawn out sigh her eyes flickered shut for a brief moment and opened turning onto her friend and groaned. “When do we leave?”

 

Though she was tormented by that thought that she wouldn't be able to spend time with Sasuke.

 

Ah. Sasuke; with those dark endless captivating eyes and tight smirk that could melt the skin right off your bones. A wanting filled her she wanted to taste those lips touch his skin. Though that wasn't in her cards. Not only was he transferred to a new department but an entirely hush hush part of the SCP corporation. Rumor was they were sent in when things got really bad.

 

Her thoughts broke and she returned to reality from her slight daydream. There would be no time to say goodbye.

 

Eryn watched her friend a bit, seeing the effects of their boss’ decisions as she knew would occur. Her long lashes fluttered as she blinked, refocusing her gaze to the top of her bed. “They’re giving us a couple days to freshen up, restock on supplies, and head out. So we leave day after tomorrow.” She picked at the lint on her blanket covering the twin bed, suddenly very, very tired. “I’ll tell the rest of the group later, I’d like to get some shut eye. You may want to look over the file, we’re hunting the Bermuda fucking Triangle…”

 

Sayu laughed picking up the envelope and turned it this way and that though she soured. “Such little time.” Her eyes flickered to her friend then opened it flipping through the papers and made an audible pop with her mouth.

 

Deciding to leave her room she clicked the door shut behind her and moved distinctly carefully down the hall littered with doors and too clean green carpet. She couldn't stand for the color and wondered exactly why someone would choose such a color for an established secret government facility.

 

She found the lounge and sat down at a empty table but not before she grabbed something to drink a simple glass of water as she soured her drink and go over their case file.

 

Eryniel watched her leave, the sliding door a final declaration to her decision on catching a few z’s after having a near spill-out with Dr. Koenma Kiyashi. She had a luke-warm relationship with the bastard at best; there was no moment in each other’s presence where they weren’t mouthing off to each other in some underhanded repartee within what could seem like a perfectly normal conversation. He was about what you’d expect from a drill sergeant, and the reason why they were back to back hunting. Sleep sounded good, best to put the thoughts to rest and picked it up later, she mused. Toeing off her boots, she wriggled the blanket out from under her and leaned back into the bed, pulling the cloth over herself. Stretching out then settling into a curled position, she closed her eyes and reached for the sleep nagging at her to embrace it finally.

 

Genkai crossed the lounge area, cup in hand, and approached the lone girl with ease. The Japanese woman stood at a mere 4’3”, though was a force to reckon with. Other than her abnormal pink hair, she looked like the average Asian; sharp, light-brown eyes and a rounded face, small and thin lips, and a body little better than a child’s. Though her wit and observational skills were well honed, and she didn’t waste time with tact.

 

“What ails you?” despite Genkai’s stature, she was as old as Sayu before her.

 

Sayu paused at the soft chiming voice. She took a sip of her water, “Just these missions back to back, Sasuke moving to a different department and running around restlessly.” She sat up rolling her shoulders as if she could shake off an invisible weight off her shoulder. “We just barely caught another Elucid category and we’ve got to go out again in a few days. I feel like we’re running around chasing our tails sometimes, and sometimes it feels like we’re not getting anywhere.” She sighed sliding the manila envelope towards her team member. “We’ve got another assignment.”

 

Her nails clacked one right after the other on the wooden desk as she sipped on her water carefully watching Genkai’s face wondering if she was tiring of the constant running around like a guard dog always taking orders. Sure the pay was good, the life insurance paid out, and the insurance and benefits were very hard if not at all able to be beaten anywhere else. But everyday was almost a coin toss of whether or not they would live to see the next day.

 

“I see,” she simply said, as she usually did. “We are aware that Sasuke’s transfer was hardest on you, Sayu. Though I doubt he knows it himself. Are you waiting for something, to tell him what you truly feel?” She cracked a grin, “though I’m sure it’s none of my business. But with every mission a toss up between life and death, is waiting really the best choice?”

 

She sat back, deciding not to push the girl further, knowing teasing her would just back her into a corner. “The new mission, however, do we know what we’re hunting? Have you already spoken with Eryniel?”

 

Sayu’s face beat red. A small smile fell on her face and she stopped the clacking of her nails on the wooden table surface. “There’s no hiding anything from you is there?” She said nothing else on the matter and leaned back pressing the rim of the cup to her lips and taking a sip and cleared her throat. “Mm Yeah. Actually, we’re hunting down rumors of disappearances of whole ships and planes. In the Florida, Puerto Rico, Bermuda Island area, from what it says here. Everything you need to know is in the file. I was just looking over it myself.”

 

Genkai smiled then, a cheeky look, “I’ve been Eryniel and your hunting partner for years, I think I know you two by now. Though when Sasuke joined us a little over half a year ago, and Shikamaru soon after him, I always thought things became a little tense. Didn’t take me long to figure out what, but I think Shikamaru is a little more awkward now that he’s the only male.

 

“What do we know about it other than it’s location? Do we even know if it’s a location or entity?” Her eyes went to the folder Sayu had, picking it up and spreading the papers out before her. “Or is that everything we’re setting out to find? Hunting in the dark is difficult and taxing, though not entirely unenjoyable.”

 

“Male trouble between the two then?” She wasn’t stupid she knew Sasuke and Shikamaru sometimes rather made things difficult if, as Genkai had mentioned a little tense though it was easy to say. “Though I really should put any more pressure on Sasuke as it is; letting him know how I feel. Girls do that daily to him. I won’t be the same-stressing him out when now he’s in a more strict work than before.” She shrugged.

 

“Though, from what I read we’re pretty much chasing the Bermuda Triangle.” She shrugged laughing. “Following rumors once again. So much fun let me tell you.” She laughed a little harshly.

 

Genkai rolled her eyes, “the tension was between you and Sasuke. All I’m saying is that Shikamaru may or may not be at the top of his game now that things have become awkward for him. The three of us are tight knit, and he’s still wet behind the ears, smart as he is. He and Sasuke had few things in common, but being new to the team was shared, and friendship is born from things like that. I worry that he may not feel as welcome to the team, so I hope things remain unchanged, and he becomes more of a team player.” She rolled her shoulders to ease tension, looking back at the papers, “it would be interesting,” she said, changing topic again, “if you did press Sasuke a little bit, but be coy about it, I think.”

 

She sipped the tea she had, reading over the paltry details on the little evidence recovered from the area in which the disappearances happened. The ships and planes are seemingly targeted at random, with no rhyme or reason for the selection. No precious cargo, no significant persons, not even particularly interesting machinery. “So, we’re being sent out to the corner of the Earth based on rumors of disappearing objects, pinpointed to a rather obscure location, because police and military have found no evidence of foul play… or even the missing operatives of said mobile contraptions. Fantastic… that’s all we’ve got.” She sighed heavily.

 

Sayu shrugged. “Yeah that’s all we have. It’s a joy isn’t it?” She asked with a faux smile and turned her eyes to her almost empty cup now eyebrows furrowed as she studied the small swish of water she swirled in her cup. Her lips parted and she sighed leaning back letting her head loll down back behind her.

 

“No I don’t think I will. It’ll just make things complicated. After all this is a secret facility, so I am allowed my own secrets I suppose even if it’s just from one person. That’s alright though. Even if I die I’ll have memories to cherish instead of ones of being shot down.” She shrugged always trying to be a realist no matter how optimistic or pessimistic she sounded. She popped her lips and started chewing on her bottom lip. “Maybe it’s best he’s off the team. Then I don’t have to make any mistakes because then there isn’t a distraction there.”

 

Genkai shook her head, “we’re far too young to be thinking like that. After all, you know the young scientist that transferred to our block?” She gave Sayu a cheshire smirk, “he’s quite audacious in the sack.” Leaving the statement at that, she picked up her tea, replaced the pages within the folder to hand back to Sayu, and left the table.

 

*******

 

Sasuke sat upon the bench in the changing rooms for the MTF Epsilon-11, better known as Nine Tailed Fox, stripping off the gear in which they were made to train in. To get better accustomed to the weight, of course, but he had to admit he liked the hunter gear better. Breathable, easier to move in, and lightweight. But then, Nine Tailed Fox was made up of soldiers who reinforced order. They were in place for the sole fact of anything going wrong in the facility. And they were not well know among the staff for specific reasons; particularly the scientists. Sasuke felt the whole operation was more of a back-up plan, rather than a real job. Perhaps it was just him missing his team, working under Eryniel was a lot more enjoyable than Kakashi Hatake. They guy wasn’t bad at his job, and certainly put pressure on him and Naruto to excel. But his old team was a lot more personable, it really felt like a family, even with Shikamaru’s bored apathy in almost everything. He wondered how the brainiac was faring now…

 

He looked up at the slight sound of Kakashi’s approach, watching the white haired man lean against the lockers, “reminiscing?”

 

Sasuke looked away from him without answering, removing his boots and leg armor to set next to him. Sweat clung to him like a second skin, and he wanted nothing more than to shower and head to bed. The training was grueling, and a lot harsher than when he’d trained as a hunter. In some cases, SCPs were actually involved, in other cases, stimulations of SCP occurrences were used. He already, really didn’t like SCP-106, whatever the fuck it really was.

 

“You’re doing great, however. Turning out to be the prodigy they said you were. You’re already giving Naruto a run for his money.”

 

Sasuke still said nothing, tossing his gear into the open locker behind him and shedding the upper layers off until he was down to his short-sleeved shirt and jeans that was required to wear underneath. He closed the locker and made to leave when Kakashi called out to him once more.

 

“It’ll get easier,” he simply said, turning and leaving back the way he came. Leaving Sasuke alone in the locker room, before the dark-haired boy left himself. Moving out into the hallway, he itched to return to his quarters, grab a set of clothes and shower off. Hopefully before anyone caught up to him for a “chat” along the way.

 

Naruto grinned his foxy smirk sneaking up upon his new group partner. He felt his anticipation swell within him before he released a large yell and tackled his partner. “Hiyah!!”

 

He laugh brightly in a tight giddy burst. His arms were wound tightly against Sasuke's chest. He snickered “boy I got you sasuke!” He snickered.

 

Sayu kept her head down and eyes on the packet that was opened in front of her. Her eyes ran back and forth over the paper and up and down again. Her eyes closed for a moment she was frustrated but at the same time knew she would have to be prepared for their future mission only in a few days time.

 

Sasuke looked at the blond with a deadpan stare until the boy disengaged from his person, “hang on any longer and others will start to wonder about us,” he said darkly. The peppy brat seemed ill suited for this kind of work, with his overabundance of buoyancy, but maybe it was his way of not letting the darkness of the job overcome him. In any case, it was far beyond annoying for Sasuke, as the dark haired man preferred serenity to spirited.

 

For the most part, it seemed the task force he was assigned to, Nine Tailed Fox as they were called, seemed to stay mostly within the facility as a failsafe for any disturbances. Unlike the hunters who went out to gather intel on any suspicious or outrageous incidents that might be more than just petty rumor, Sasuke found himself disliking to be resigned to a single place. He much preferred the continual outing and traveling world-wide. If there were any incidents to happen on any of the extraction of SCP in the world, was Epsilon-11 ever sent out?

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, looking at the blond again, “if any retrieval of SCP outside the facility went sideways, are we ever sent out to… clean up the mess, as it were?”

 

Naruto paused rubbing his nose. “Well if an SCP goes out of the vicinity then we didn't do our job. “ he shrugged standing up. “But assuming...yes I think so we'd leave to handle that SCP. Sure. Why do you ask?”

 

Sasuke refrained from slapping the idiot. “I meant, if a hunter team finds an SCP, and the MTF unit sent out fails, are we sent to retrieve it? Do we ever leave the facility at all?”

 

Naruto blinked. “Well no. Their just send another hunter team, and another MTF unit. I mean that would be logical. We've never left the facility except on vacation leave, retirement or death.” He shrugged. “ is it so bad? “

 

“Having always been assigned to Epsilon-11, I don’t expect you to understand.” Sasuke didn’t elaborate to him the fact that the facility made him feel caged. And now knowing that they were hardly sent out in the world except, perhaps, on rare occasions like Naruto mentioned, made his resentment to being reassigned twofold. He was fine on the hunter team, and having exerted his skills too well had ended up backfiring on him. Sure, some would feel that the Nine Tailed Fox was elite among elites. But they would never understand the freedom that came with the simple hunt and retrieve of SCP like he did. Epsilon-11 did, he noticed, have more vacation time than when he worked in Shadow Ops. He’d definitely be using that more often now.

 

Walking into the cafeteria, he noticed his old teammate Sayu. The brunette did not look up upon their arrival, rather instead looking over a file spread out in front of her. He ached to join the mission, even knowing the impossibility. Ignoring Naruto now, he retrieved a plate of barely-food and casually plopped into the seat across from Sayu. She was average in beauty, nothing really standing out, until you really looked at her. He found he preferred that kind of prettiness, the one that pulled you in gradually, instead of drop-dead-gorgeous at first until you subtly found flaws within the image. He refrained from grimacing as the thought reminded him of who exactly he thought fit the latter description;

woman was damn near intolerable, and an unfortunate addition to his work.

 

“New mission?” he asked, the deep baritone of his voice pulled her out of her reverie, causing her to jump in surprise at the sight of him. He leaned back in his seat, letting his eyes glaze over the papers on the table. “Already?”

 

Sayu jumped, looking at the low tone she knew so well. “O-oh!” She cleared her throat. “Sasuke! You scared me.” At the reminder of her work she laughed. “ yeah well you know how it goes, today, tomorrow and the day after that we have of them out again. That's how it's always been. “ she laughed a bit almost like it was forced. “ Koenma likes to keep us on our toes. “ she smiled.

 

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to utter any reply, his new teammate made himself known; obviously unperturbed by any social conduct that should have been used.

 

Naruto sat down slurping his ramen he decided to grab on his way to the table sasuke say at. “yo!” He waved and stopped, cleared his throat and eyed Sayu. “You never sit voluntary with a girl…” he paused. “Sasuke you dog! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend! Too bad she's yours, she's kinda cute I'd be tempted to swipe her myself.” He grinned subconsciously thinking that he needed to quit hanging around Kakashi and Jiraiya so much.

 

Sayu pulled her papers together and she blushed. “Um I've got to go.” Deciding it was best to review the papers alone now fully embarrassed and smacked in the face. Sasuke’s girlfriend? Not in a million years. “Sorry.” She stood up all papers gathered and went to head for the door that led to the hallway that led to her own room.

 

Sasuke sighed, looking at Naruto’s confused face that obviously wondered if he did something wrong. “She was someone I worked with when I was a part of Shadow Ops. She doesn’t really talk to strangers,” Sasuke picked at the food he had randomly taken, not really wanting to eat. He had been hoping to discuss things further with Sayu, but he knew he’d never rejoin the hunt. It was hard to cope with the new situation, and try to let go of the want to be a Shadow Op again. Resigning himself to Epsilon-11 would take more effort on his part, but he distinctly knew he’d hold back on really moving on from the change. This wouldn’t stop him from excelling at his new position, however.

 

Sasuke gave in, “aside from pestering me with your presence, what do you and the rest of the Epsilon-11 do when we’re not on call?”

 

Naruto grinned. “I'm glad you asked. Drinking and poker tonight how about it?” he elbowed sasuke on the ribs. “Speaking of, so if she's available I can try and write her, am I right?” He grinned though he was mainly joking. “Though perhaps i should just stick with trying to woe Sakura.” He shrugged and lower his head to slurp up more noodles.

 

“You should try sticking to the scientist,” Sasuke shook his head, “I doubt Sayu would give you the time of day.”

 

Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles. “Well, at least I still have one  chick to chase. “

 

“Is that another hobby of yours?” Sasuke asked dryly.

 

“You'll be chasing girls soon to since there isn't much to do here. If you don't find something you'll drive yourself crazy.”

 

“I dread that notion,” Sasuke admitted, grimacing.

 

Naruto grinned widely. “Well if you aint doing anything, getting laid burns quite a bit of time. Kiba and I do all the time. Or at least we try.” He said uncomfortably.

 

Sasuke gave him a miserable look, not really wanting to know who they spent their “time” with, but at the same time, definitely wanting to know who to steer clear of. “And Sakura is the new unfortunate for you?”

 

Naruto shook his head. “I've been after Sakura for years but a guy has needs you know? “ he rubbed the back of his head and finished his ramen cup.

 

Sasuke eyed the blond, knowing he didn’t remember the last time he laid with a woman, always on his toes with his former job. Sure, human needs were there, but easily ignored in the face of many other things. “I wonder how the girl you’re aiming for will take that…” he said dryly, not particularly caring if the remark cut.

 

Naruto winced. “ well I don't have much of a chance lately really. After all, everybody here is pretty much pinning after you.”

 

That was just what he needed… “I’m not interested in anybody.”

 

“No? So I'm free to try and hit up that old team member of yours then?” He grinned. “At least it still keeps things open, though it would just do is all a favor of you were off the market you know?” He laughed. He stood to discard his trash. “So where we going to next?” He asked curiously.

 

“No, I don’t want you hitting up or on any of my old team. Not that I particularly think you have a chance, but I don’t know if I could continue working with you if you did.” Sasuke trashed his uneaten food, making to go to his room. “You can go wherever, I’m heading to bed.”

 

“What?! You don't want to go hang out with the gang?? What if I invited your old team members? Come on what do you say a few beers a couple of games come on, please?! Sasuke??”

 

“Goodnight,” Sasuke simply said, already halfway down the hall and out of earshot.

 

*********

 

Sayu groaned her head hitting her bed once she got to her room and groaned. “ Stupid teammate ruined everything. “ she grumbled into her pillow dropping the file to the floor.

 

Eryn made a noncommittal noise as she rolled over to crack an eye open at her roommate, “what’s going on now?”

 

Sayu grumbled. “Ran into sasuke.” She said simply as if that explained everything that has happened.

 

Eryn yawned, struggling to sit upright, “What did he do now?”

 

Sayu blushed. “Sasuke came to sit down with me, and his partner on his team just ruined it by sitting there hitting on me.”

 

That woke Eryn up all the way then, and she laughed aloud. “Don’t like getting hit on, eh?” She stretched out leisurely, regaining even blood flow through her body, readying it for action. “Did Sasuke say anything, or did you run away?”

 

“I ran away.” Sayu admitted impishly a slight look of embarrassment on her face. “Was that wrong?”

 

Eryn laughed again, “that’s so you. Well, that was and wasn’t the best way to get Sasuke’s attention, I’m sure. He’s gonna think you’re a meek, scaredy cat.”

 

Sayu pouted and slumped down. “ Sure. Fine whatever. I'll just give up. “ though she knew she wouldn't give him up in her heart. She picked up the file placing it on the table. “ maybe I'll go do laps in the pool. Maybe hit the gym, take my mind off of it, wanna go? “ she asked curiously knowing she probably missed a chance once again. Maybe she should listen to Genkai once in awhile. She always had sound advice after all.

 

“You will not,” Eryn rolled her eyes, “meek you may be, but you never give up. I know, it’s the same trait that I have, so I see it in you.” Eryn kicked over her feet, to sit upright on the bed, and take off the outermost layer to leave her in a tank top and shimmied out of her jeans to slide on a more yoga pair. “I’m game, let’s hit the gym first, then laps in the pool.” She slid on a pair of socks and running shoes, then turned to her partner, “ready?”

 

Sayu nodded sitting up and grabbing her gym bag. She stood up and grinned at her friend. She would change in the training room and after she would change into her bikini. She bit her lip but was ready to work off her frustrations. Besides she had only one guy she wanted to be with so she would just have to deal.

 

Eryn followed Sayu out of the room and down the hall to the back area, where the gym took up a kitty-corner of the facility. The walls were tall and spacious, lined with equipment necessary for any training, the high ceiling had only three robust fans to circulate the air in the room which two swamp coolers worked to keep level temperature. It wasn’t a necessarily large gym, like you might find in a high school, but neither was it a small, monthly-fee room along a shopping strip. It was big enough to contain the well sized boxing ring placed left-center, to which Eryn normally had her team compete in against each other. It was proper hunting to know the capabilities of your own team. Unsurprisingly, Genkai was there, unwrapping the gloves from her hands as she finished her round at the punching bag, while Yusuke gestured to her with a water bottle, saying something Eryn was too far away to hear. Yusuke was of average height, but a very muscular build, his lightly yellow skin proclaimed his Asian descent, as did his dark, almond angled eyes. Kuwabara rounded the arena box, towel over one shoulder, covered with a sheen of sweat and heading to the showers. This one was a redhead, though whether it was dyed or he was a mutt, she didn’t know. He was taller than his teammate, and had a broader, slightly more chiseled physique, with an odd fashion sense. As awkward as Eryn may have found his hairstyle, she couldn’t deny he was a skilled fighter; and having worked with the other hunters, she was quite used to his appearance anymore. Same with Yusuke’s overly gelled, slicked back hair. But she wasn’t Asian, and didn’t understand their culture or what they presumed to be stylish or attractive. All she knew was that she was most certainly not attracted to either male.

 

She followed Sayu as she dropped her bag off on a lone bench, doing the same with hers, and grabbed out the hand wraps to begin covering her knuckles. Even with the wraps, often times she and Sayu would still split them, but she dreaded to imagine their condition if they didn’t. Eryn opted for a bit of small talk, “what did Sasuke say to you before his buddy rudely interrupted?”

 

Sayu shrugged dressing down to fit the gym style, a sports bra, tight gym pants, and some good tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a tight bun and started wrapping her own knuckles. “He noticed we had an assignment asked about it, I told him we were going out again. Then his friend say down and started hitting on me so I left.” She replied in a low tone.

 

Sayu couldn't help the fact she had a crush on sasuke. The old times always were fresh in her mind when he would give her tips holding her hand gently, even his lecturing always seemed a little bit softer to when he snapped on people, but maybe that was in her mind. She chewed her lip and was glad she had such a great friend.

 

Eryn nudged Sayu, “so he spoke to you first, huh? That’s a good sign. He probably misses getting out in the world. I hear Epsilon-11 doesn’t really leave the facility.” Eryn sighed wistfully, faking a girly notion, “too bad he can’t come to your rescue, then.”

 

Sayu nudged her friend in the ribs. “Shut up.” Though she pulled at some fly aways that had somehow escaped her pulling them in a bun. “He would have talked to you the same, or even Genkai or Shikamaru.” She knew it to be true. “Genkai said I should just tell him out straight just to get out over with since what the type of work we go into could kill us anytime we do a mission.” She sighed. “I just don't want to be too demanding but perhaps she's right the sooner I get it over with the sooner I can stop pining over him.” She was confused she just needed to work out. So to stay off she hit the treadmill.

 

“Rejection won’t stop you pining over him, but it’s easier to put emotions away at that point. Not that I’m saying you’d get rejected,” Eryn said, following her friend over to the treadmills. She leaned on the handles of the one Sayu chose, looking up at her friend. “But maybe you should wait until you feel more confident, and since Sasuke just recently transferred out, you can always fall back on “absence makes the heart fonder” shit I hear so much about. Though Genkai would take the direct approach, so that’s what she would suggest to you, I think if you just outright told him how you felt, he might be a little indifferent about it. Because I know he hated being moved to Nine Tailed Fox, let the shock of it ease over where he’d be more open to accepting your feelings.” Eryn shook her head, standing up straight, “I must be confusing you, contradicting what Genkai said. She could be right. Or I could be right. Whatever you choose, make sure you do not regret it, okay?”

 

She walked away then, aiming for the punching bags that Genkai was still occupying, even as she was talking to Yusuke. The man noticed her first, putting up two fingers in a greeting, before turning back to the tiny woman. Though their conversation ceased when Genkai noticed her approach, “captain.”

 

“Please refrain from using that,” Eryn tsked, “it makes me feel alienated from my team.”

 

“Apologies, military training and all.”

 

“I understand. Did Sayu show you the file?”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t see how it’s relevant. The Bermuda Triangle has been something of a mystery since forever, why do we now suspect it could be SCP?”   
  
“Not sure, there wasn’t much to go on in the file, the only thing that is new is a single rumor listed that said someone was sure they saw something moved across the water, enshroud a ship, and disappear. Ship and all. The attacker had no real discernable mass or features, either. And it’s one rumor on top of that. So why Koenma has his panties in a bunch about it is lost on me.”

 

“Dr. Kiyashi usually has an eye for these kinds of things, no matter how much of a hardass he may seem,” Yusuke spoke, “I don’t miss him being our boss, though Jiraiya Yuksakabe is something else entirely.”

 

“You guys got Yuksakabe? The man’s a damn pervert, I’ll tell you that much, but since you’re an all male team, it was probably done on purpose,” Eryn blew her bangs out of her face.

 

Genkai chuckled, “I do not envy you, all the same, Yusuke.”

 

“I’d rather deal with his Highness than Mr. Pedobear…” Yusuke grumbled.

 

“That you even joke about that,” Eryn shook her head, “he must be some character.”  
  
“Putting it very vague, there, aren’t ya?” Yusuke pointed.

 

“I don’t want to be quoted on anything that could be misconstrued.”  
  
“Spoken like a true captain,” Genkai smirked.

 

“‘Kay, done, going over here now,” Eryn announced, “walking away from that and going to work out.” She strode towards the punching bag, letting the weight settle against her hands before unleashing full fury onto the innocent leather. The whole situation was complex, but not complicated. Her thoughts turned to her new mission, something they would be setting out in two day’s time to do. Hopefully, not their last.

 

********

 

Their two days had come and gone like the blink of an eye. It was too soon, Eryn thought, and even though nothing particularly happened during the short rest period, she was already feeling tired. Her small suitcase was packed, weapon’s bag loaded, waiting for the call to let them know their jet was here. She sat on the bed across the way from Sayu, watching her stuff the last few things she needed into a carbon copy of her own suitcase. Neither of them said anything, not really needing to, their support was unquestionable and neither needed to voice such to each other. But the dread that hung over them now settled like a blanket, almost suffocating. What the hell were they doing? Sayu asked herself this question every time they went out after whatever. And the answer was always the same. More people would die if they didn’t.

 

A knock on the door sounded, sliding open to reveal Genkai, her own items packed and lying at her feet. “Call?”  
  
“Not yet,” Eryn merely said.

 

Genkai nodded and entered the small room, leaning up against the wall to wait with them. Another knock sounded and Genkai pressed the button open to reveal Shikamaru, who would have waited longer since this room belonged to women. He entered without a word and took up a spot on the wall opposite of Genkai. Eryn felt like she was back in the Marines, waiting to be deployed, unwavering but uncertain of the fate ahead of them. Resolved yet anxious.

 

Sayu kept her eyes on her pack finishing up and zipping it closed. Her hair was braided up to her skull to keep it out of the way. She was in uniform, heavy boots and attempt suited for anything. It was lightweight and also necessary. She sat down keeping her mouth shut heart pounding in her ears. She was ready as she could ever be hoping and wishing they hadn't pushed out Sasuke but decided it didn't matter all the same. She closed her eyes until she could center herself. How long they would be gone was a mystery but at least they weren't stuck here.

 

Shikamaru remained silent a full female team could be bothersome but he would deal. He listened to Naruto rant the entire two days about how his new team member was acting like a broody bitch, to which he had just told naruto he was troublesome and walked off every time. He was glad for the departure.

 

“Are you ready?” Eryn asked Sayu, her words breaking the silence like a bat hitting a ball. She hadn’t realized they’d been sitting in that kind of absence of sound until she spoke; the pressing despair over the situation hung heavy over her team and she didn’t know how to alleviate it. Much less make herself feel better to even try. She looked over at the other two, Shikamaru leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, seemingly bored; and Genkai on the other side, watching Sayu and her like a hawk, her expression undefinable. Moment of truth, they would be departing soon for sure.

 

The buzzer above their room went off and the communicator strapped to their utility belt beeped in a specific set of codes before it held the note static filled the room and a voice spoke. “Airlift Dock B. It leaves in five with or without you.” It didn't address whom or what just where. Though the codes that beeped and made different fluctuations was the real message. Hangar H, small plane, departure now, leaving within specified amount of time. Drop off in Florida, key islands, sector locked off. Amount of time of travel “few hours then departure will begin on land. Delay one hour.”

 

Sayu picked up her bag not thinking much as she moved instantly the message went off. Each set of messages were coded in a specific way for the hunters. Each hunter had their own specified code, no two were the same it protected those unfortunate to crack into the facility or steal information and it kept the secrecy in only those of the group who gathered information and secured the perimeter of a potential SCP.

 

Shikamaru released a short breath following after Sayu, Eryn, and Genkai lagging behind like always.

 

The hall was empty they were leaving in the middle of the night, some would consider it early morning. They had to get there asap since detection of activity had been mentioned the day before. Sayu hate the earie way how the only sound was them. The lights were dimmed only allowing some form of visual for their hallway journey.

 

Many hunters left at night though there wasn't any specifications on when you left, the signal was the only indicator. What really weirded Sayu out was down one hall there were a gathering of scientists and guards, a study of some type was going to fall underway. She knew that instantly but neither held no curiosity nor wonder of what they were conducting a study. SCP objects had no real connection to what made them humanoid nor functioning and most were Euclid.

 

Sayu put it out of her head entering an elevator and going up to H. She watched her team pile in and within minutes a flash of security card clearance and moving forward they could spot the vehicle of which they would take to get to Florida. Her lips pushed together and she pulled herself into the back of the plane. This particular plane was thanks to an SCP, due to its study they could be anywhere in a few hours, it was comfortable, and the speed was amazing though no one ever noticed it. She found a seat put her pack in the pack lock and sat down strapping in.

 

Shikamaru was last to board door closing behind him. It was a small but fast plane. He figured the faster they got there the sooner they could be home to laze about.

 

Eryniel chose a seat by the window, throwing her carry-on into the seat, she stored her suitcase in an overhead compartment. She watched the rest of her team file in, all grave-faced and without speaking at all. It was not uncommon for them to dislike going on missions, but this reaction from her team was worse. She knew none of them really looked forward to this job, but this was ridiculous. She didn’t know whether it was because they were down a member again, or that there had been no real rest over the last handful of months. She barely heard the door closing, the pilots preparing the plane for take-off as the engines turned on, as she faced her team, ready to have this foul mood dispelled.

 

“I’m not going to lecture any of you,” she began, “but this is not the attitude we should be having. I don’t blame any of you, granted, but we could fail in this if we’re so bothered by everything else.”

 

Genkai shifted in her seat, “easier said than done.”

 

Eryniel rubbed her face, “I know. That doesn’t stop this from being important, our lives will be at stake during this. We’re all aware. So any turmoil amongst us could cause a mistake.”

 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Shikamaru answered.

 

“Well, what is the root of the problem we’re having?” Eryn crossed her arms.

 

Shikamaru slumped down in his seat turning his head away to look out a window eyes on the clouds. “Troublesome.” He grumbled. “That you have to ask a question when you, yourself are in the same mood we are.” He replied easily enough his intellect once again sharp and his observation skills were proven to be as honed.

 

He waved an arm and pointed to Kaya. “She’s obviously feeling down for missing an opportunity on asking some guy out as I’m assuming so. Genkai is tired of playing crowd control, and obviously wanting more than a two day break to recollect herself. You might have problems with wishing the same, of having more time off. The truth is we’re just thinned out. We’ve no time to really recuperate.”

 

Sayu ignored Shikamaru’s comment that she missed a point on asking Sasuke out. In fact she was trying to get over it, she could die so there was no point. However she wasn’t planning on dying this mission and would infact have to change her mind state so that she could have another day to see Sasuke.

 

“Cute, Shikamaru,” Eryn said, “so obviously your problem is getting along with everyone else. I understand we’re worn out, so anybody fed up with this line of work, say so now and get off the plane. Because if we’re really as beat as you say we are, Shikamaru, then there’s no reason we’d be on this plane.

 

“I’m tired, sure. But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop. And apparently I’m the only one who’s pulled my head out of my ass and refocused on the job again. Life’s not fair, and it’s not all fun and games. Our line of work makes that even more of a truth; but if we really weren’t ready for that sacrifice, why the fuck are we here? Enough of your smarminess, Shika, my real question is how can I help you get back on task and ease whatever burdens you’re dragging along on this mission.”

 

The silence that stretched was longer to Eryn than it probably actually was, and she was ready to tear her hair out when Genkai finally spoke.

 

“She’s right,” Genkai shook her head, “if we’re really done with the grueling work we’re doing, we would leave. The Foundation would let us after appropriate steps were taken before we are let back into civilization.” She smirked, “this job won’t get the best of me, I’m ready to work.”

 

Eryn was visibly relieved, then looked at the other two members of her team for their answer.

Sayu didn’t honor Eryn’s request with an answer. There was no need. She was already ready for the mission, besides what Eryn said was half true. They didn’t let anyone out easily under this type of security, and the objects that it contained was highly confidential. They only let you out with a bullet to your skull if you couldn’t keep your trap shut. That was how it was, and that’s how it would be. You may have entered voluntarily, but you wouldn’t leave out voluntarily, at least not easily. There would always be ties to the SCP organization one way or another, you would always be indirectly tied to them. If they want more intel or perhaps your opinion they’d bring you in, not for long of course, but at least if you kept your mouth shut, you would be fine.

 

Shikamaru sighed. “I’m in. Just stating the status is all.” He mumbled how troublesome people were sometimes but kept to himself all the same.”

 

The plane ride would continue in silence before Sayu dubbed it safe enough to lean back and ponder about Sasuke. About what he was doing now, who he was talking to and just in general

day dreaming about him, and the one time she caught him without a shirt, all the smooth milky skin taut over hard muscle, yet his lean build made him seem exotic if not only the asian factor he also had brought even more of an exotic side to him with his dark inky hair and blackish, dark brown eyes. She bit her lip and decided if she was going to sit on this plane she might as well fantasize for a bit, nothing would really happen on the way there anyways.

 

But Eryn wouldn’t let Sayu go, she didn’t play favorites like that. “Sayu? You gonna let your problems get the better of you? Or will you join the team and actually make an effort to work together?”

 

Sayu grumbled. “You already know that, I left my problems there. I’m trying to get into the state of mind for this mission. I have a few hours to do that, don’t I? I reviewed the file, studied it. Besides I don’t have any problems. Nothing that would risk my teams, or my life. Just give me a moment, and when we land I’ll be good.” She gave Eryn a look and returned back to her thoughts.

 

The last thing she had wanted was any of her team pissed at her, and it looks like that was successful in Sayu. She shook her head, knowing that Sayu’s heart often ruled her mind, which was why she often didn’t do things she probably should have, talking herself out of it a lot. At least Shikamaru and Genkai understood where she stood, however all she intended was to try and rally her group, but perhaps she’d have to take Sayu aside later. She’d give her the hours spent on the plane, fine, but she was hers when they landed. She didn’t want to come down on Sayu, but she was team lead, and if Sayu’s personal issue put any risk at all on the task, it would be Eryn’s fault. Eryniel represented the team, after all, she was who Dr. Kiyashi spoke to concerning anything with their group.

 

She sat back down in the seat, mulling over how, exactly, to approach Sayu without pissing off either one of them. It was going to be a long flight.

 

***************************************************************************************************

  


Shuichi yawned coffee cup in his left hand, and his files held under his arm. His lab coat swished and flared out behind him with each walk. His long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail instead of it’s normal lax position of flowing free. He held a frame of dark frames on his nose, green eyes surveying the area as he headed to the meet point for his study of SCP-205 and physical contact with Class D-1033, to see if there were any changes made to the cycle of SCP-205. He was not expecting much change since it was April and towards the end of SCP-205’s cycle.

 

He took his smooth strides down the hall sipping his coffee, his security level badge clipped to the front pocket of his lab coat to inform any security personnel that he was very well within the limits of restrictions, and had access to the containment chamber. He approached a door flashing his card in front of the reader. The lock beeped, and an audible click informed him he a 30 second time limit to open the door. He grasped the handle and pulled it open. He entered the observation room, by taking some stairs up that would over shadow the containment chamber below. He sat down in a chair noticing already that Dr. Yakushi was already in waiting and prepared for the introduction of Class D-1033.

 

Shuichi sat down opened his file, pulled out a pen and started writing on his pad. To which Dr. Yakushi greeted him. “Dr. Minamino, how are you this morning.” The man’s level and soft voice hinted at something, to which Shuichi truly didn’t have time for. He was a quiet, gentle person though he had no tolerance for those who had “other” plans.

 

“Dr. Yakushi, I am rather tired. It is almost midnight.” To which he noted his paper the time and date of the observation. “Has Dr. Haruno appeared yet?” He replied easily enough checking the monitors to see the light of both lamps were bright, and that SCP-205 remained immobile, yet the sentient horned beings remained still, watching the door, there was no sign of the shadowed woman. Had they at last finished killing her for the week? Did they miss it? No. He noted silently she was there, however she had yet to make an appearance for the killing to begin again. Which is what they were hoping.

 

Dr. Yakushi cleared his throat reclining back in his chair and pushed grey hair behind his ear his glasses glimmering. “I would suspect that once the killing commences, the Class D should be able to approach, however my hypothesis is that the Class D won’t be alive for long.”

 

Shuichi sighed obviously annoyed. “This is for study, not to enjoy the carnage of test subjects.” He turned his gaze to Kabuto. “You should remember that. Class D’s would have been dead long ago if not for the careful consideration of the SCP foundation. They are here to do a job and perhaps live longer, it is neither here nor there that we should mock them openly.” He said with a sharp tongue.

 

Kabuto laughed. “You are an odd one aren’t you?” He smiled glasses flashing.

 

Shuichi sipped his glasses. “I am merely doing the job I was hired to do. To make a better world for humankind , of course.” His own smile was tight. Already Kabuto was getting on his nerves.

 

The door rushed open as Sakura Haruno made her entrance to the containment center of SCP-205; while she was only slightly out of breath, her hair was a bit more disheveled, an obvious factor that she nearly overslept. She was only a training scientist, having come straight from graduating college to working for the Foundation. As awed as she was by the paranormal, one would quickly learn here that the dark fairy-tales of mystery were more accurate than any Disney classic. These things put Brother’s Grimm to shame. One could not have a weak stomach, either, as death row inmates were often used for test subjects in the observation of more dangerous SCPs. Like the one they would look over now.

 

SCP-205 was composed of two photographic spot-lights, which revealed a shadow play of a woman photographer who seemed oblivious to the horned beings around her until she developed the film of her camera. When exposed to her own photos, she becomes distressed and the entities have the ability to pummel her to death, even pummeling her long after she is dead until the cycle ends. Each cycle is 6 months long, ending in April and later October. Today, Sakura shivered, they were going to witness a Class D’s approach to the spotlights as midnight hits, to which the lights shut off until the cycle begins again. The curious thing was, they already knew what would happen, the Class D would be given the same treatment as the woman by the demonic male trio, so why were they going to go through with this if the result was the same?

 

Sakura had asked Dr. Minamino this before, and he told her, “because we’re observing how the sentients are able to gain physical contact with the subject, if prior they are only shadows on a wall.”

 

It made sense, especially given how the abilities of SCPs are known but not understood how they work. Her pressing question was what significance of the twin lamps were held to create a “haunt” of a repeating death by demons? And why, if the woman discovered them via photos of a camera, did the beings show up in the light of the lamps, instead of the woman’s camera again? Oh, but she had many more questions like, what were the demonic creatures, how did they initialize themselves to the lamps, why do they wait for victims at the end of the cycle, where did they come from, why are they stuck in the mere proximity of the lamps?

 

She guessed that it was better that they were stuck to the lamps that were easily contained and monitored, instead of having free range over the world. Curious that they would even exist. How did SCPs come into being, anyway? Why did they differ so much from the normality of Nature’s laws?

 

She almost dashed up the steps to take the empty seat next to Dr. Minamino. They guy was surely beautiful, with refined features, almost like a female. Long, black lashes framed piercing green eyes, the envy of girls, behind thin-rimmed glasses; his normally askewed red hair was pinned back in a ponytail, while normally it hung around his shoulders almost like a fox tail; his stature was tall, perhaps slender, and there was an undeniable elegance about him irrefutable. He was the target of many crushes in the facility, though Sakura knew of none that he gave into. She half wondered if he even “swung” in that direction, if one caught her drift. Though she knew of no one that could resist watching his shapely lips move as he spoke, not even her, not even with her attraction to another.

 

Kabuto Yakushi was another story; his silver hair belied his age that showed mostly in his face. The young appearance of his features were cut harshly by the fierceness of his eyes, the set frown of his mouth. Though he was always friendly with whomever he spoke with, especially with his underlings, he was her mentor after all. Shuichi was of high ranking, higher than Kabuto even, but he wasn’t in charge of the scientists, really, he was in charge of overseeing all SCP testing and activity, of all personnel monitoring the SCPs as per containment order, and a select number of elite scientists that actually oversaw the others. He shared the position with only one other, who she hasn’t met to this day. But Kabuto was in charge of her group, with Ino and TenTen. He was shorter than Dr. Minamino, his physique more rugged, his actions seemingly less sure of himself. Though his intelligence was definitely admired. She wondered why she, out of her team, was requested by Kabuto to assist him with the observation; TenTen would have likely been much more enthusiastic about it.

 

She wasn’t able to say a word to either man before the door to the center opened again to reveal a Class D personnel. Looking down at her papers, it was Class D-1033, a known rapist, murderer, and cannibal, whose life sentence was supposed to have ended with lethal injection last month. The guy was balding, and seemed to have no real body shape in the massive orange jumpsuit, but could have been anywhere in his 40’s. He looked up at the observation glass, locking eyes with her, causing a shiver to race down her spine. She didn’t envy the armed men guiding Class D-1033 into the center. One hung back by the door as the other pressed the Class D forward to the entrance to the containment chamber on the side. The lights flickered, the demonic entities seeming to watch the Class D be lead to the door, no signs of the woman’s shadow were visible any longer, their interest in her satiated by her death a week prior.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Sakura said to Kabuto, taking her thoughts off of the situation at hand for just a few moments.

 

Kabuto merely smiled at her, open and friendly, “you’re not so late as to miss the show, however.”

 

Sakura wondered if that was just a light-hearted jab at what was to happen, or if he was really serious. But the thought was dismissed as the MTF member moved away from Class D-1033, keeping a gun raised and poised on the back of the orange jumpsuit, waiting for the door to open. Once the Class D moved into the chamber and the door shut behind him, they would be able to move forward to the glass separating them from SCP-205 to observe.

 

Shuichi sent Kabuto a rather stern glare but leaned forward and pressed the button so his voice rang out. “Please allow Class D specimen to enter the containment Chamber of SCP-205. Proceed slowly at first, and stop until you reach the light please.”

 

Kabuto cackled writing in his own note pad and turned his eyes to Sakura. “This will be to die for.” He joked.

 

Class D-1033 entered once the door was opened, taking cautious steps until the door closed with a metallic clang. His steps were careful nervous, but the door was locked behind him, and there would be no exit until he could do the assigned task. The horned humanoids turned their heads in his direction he swallowed and continued forward.

 

“Stop for a moment please.” Shuichi said into the intercom writing down notes, and pulling out a recorder. “Class D-1033 has entered containment chamber of SCP-205, so far no violent activity. Object has noticed Class D specimen has stopped at 5 feet into chamber.” He clicked the stop button and quit recording his observations and pressed the button again. “Continue.”

 

The Class D subject approached the wall displaying the shadows of seemingly demonic humanoids, who watched his every move, even when he crossed the room to the other side. Sakura’s heart started to beat a little harder, she swore she could hear it in her ears. The lights flickered, showing that the demons spread out, still watching the Class D subject. The subject started to get agitated, looking around shiftily and seemingly becoming less willing to approach the shadow display. Because the shadows, even at profile view, revealed no mouth shape, Sakura could safely assume speaking to the shadows would be ineffective. But they were definitely of some intelligent beings as they recognized movement and object, but that could mean anything from the intelligence of a dog to a dolphin.

 

Sakura cast a side glance at the two males beside her, both watching the subject intently, and paying no other mind as the armed guards took up positions between them and the entrance to the room. She looked down at her watch, 11:58 pm, almost…

 

Shuichi counted down in his head, and a mental chime chimed off to inform him on 12:00am. “Go forward Class D.” He replied turning on his recorder. “Time is of 12:00am midnight of the next day. No movement yet, however there is interest, hopefully understanding of Subject and interaction of the object should become clear within this test.”

 

Kabuto turned his eyes to Suichi. “Shall I go ahead and ask for the treatment to be stopped? Or should we go ahead with the test and mark down agitation of Class D-1033?”

 

Shuichi nodded once before speaking. “Write down Class D agitation, and unwillingness to move forward, paranoid perhaps as well.” He pushed the button again. “Move another five paces please.” He spoke clearly into the intercom.

 

“Dunno what good that’d do,” the subject mumbled, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. “What are we waiting for, man?”

 

Sakura bit her lip, watching the man walk another few paces, obviously not counting how many he took. And suddenly the lamp shut off, plunging the room into darkness, the only light piercing through it being the lights still on in the observation room. The shadows were seemingly gone, nothing but the lamps and the subject were inside. He ceased movement, looking around frantically.

 

“What now? What now?!”

 

Sakura couldn’t see anything, if the demons materialized even a little, it wasn’t visible. She wasn’t even sure that the next set of events would even happen, her watch said it had been a good full minute since the lights went off. However, when she looked back up, something incredibly impossible happened. The subject jerked like something had hit him with great force.

 

“Fuck, man! What was that?!”

 

Sakura’s mouth dropped in horror, as an invisible assaulter attacked the Class D with no reserve, pelting the defenseless man with body jarring hits. The subject went from cursing to quaking with fear and bumbling around in the dark with odd whimpering sounds, trying to escape the attacker he could not see. And neither could Sakura, she focused heavily on guessing the next spot of punches on the man to try and see anything outlined in the dark, but nothing revealed itself. The man’s face was blooming in dark color, his whimpering turning to gurgling noises she heard no human ever utter before. No matter where he went, he had maybe a few spare seconds of freedom from the assailant before being knocked onto the ground. Until finally he lay still, and even then did his body rock with force still laid upon him. And it didn’t stop, it continued until the lights suddenly flashed on again, revealing no shadows cast upon the wall, not even the demons. Sakura shakily looked at her watch again… 12:12 am.

 

Her shaking didn’t stop, but she didn’t move again until something wet dropped onto the face of her watch and she realized that she was crying. She didn’t look up again at the scene behind the glass and instead made her way to the door, the armored man stepping aside for her and following her out. She paced in the hallway, trying to regain herself, as she would not lose it here. She wouldn’t further shame herself in front of her mentor and Dr. Minamino.

 

“Are you alright, ma’am?”  


“Do I look alright?!” She snapped, causing the man to straighten up. “Sorry…” She stopped, breathing slowly for awhile before asking. “The woman displayed in the lamp lights when the demons later assault her, do you think that was a real event? Did she really go through everything displayed by the lamps?”

 

“We’re unsure, ma’am. It’s not clear what happened before recovery of the SCP.”

 

“Oh…” Sakura stated, limply.

 

Shuichi examined the room through the glass talking in notes, and scribbling when he wasn’t. Finally he pulled out the walkie-talkie. “Wait 30 minutes then remove the Class D-1033.” He replied with no remorse. He opened up his recorded and replied. “Subject approached SCP-205-2, lights flickered, then immediately shut off leaving the containment room in darkness until at 12:03am after a hit to subject the lights returned. Class D was assaulted until death at approximately 12:12am. Study on SCP-205 is incomplete and no other information was discovered or recorded at this time. Project will be shut down until October where the study will begin again.”

 

Shuichi nodded to Kabuto and packed his things and gathering his tools, he would have to enter his office and finish the report and more paperwork upon the failure of gaining any more information of the SCP. It’s status is still Euclid, and information they can’t know or understand. But they were doctors and they would not stop until they could understand each and every aspect of each object within the SCP organization. Secure. Contain. Protect. Secure object, contain object, and project object, and others that might be harmed. Information was needed to be gathered until Protection was no problem, however since the object was still few and far questions to be answered the only Protection that can be offered is to Contain and test until otherwise notified.

 

Kabuto waved Shuichi off grabbing his materials, and exited the room to his trainee. “So how was your first trial test? I can understand if these things can sometimes unsettle you, but I promise rather the Class D’s instead of the wide public, I assure you. Here let’s get you something to settle your nerves huh? Then we can file and finish our work within my shared office with Shuichi. Does that sound like a plan?” He smiled fondly of his understudy.

 

Sakura nodded, curiously looking at Shuichi’s retreating back. Would she really get to the point that she’d brush these things off as easily as he did? It was incomprehensible, and unsettling, but she was a greenhorn. She gave Kabuto a weak smile and followed him to the cafeteria where she could unwind a little bit.

 

Kabuto helped her sit down, pulled out her chair and then went to grab her something to drink, something a little stronger than coffee, tea, juice, water, or milk. It was a whiskey sour. He placed one down in front of her and placed his own down in front of him and sipped it. “You alright? Should I make an appointment with the facility psychiatrist? Perhaps they can put you at ease?” He asked carefully. He didn’t need another broken trainee. This line of work was hard, on all ends in the facility they were in, and the line of work they did. Seeing someone die, even if they were murderers, pehophiles, or anyone on deathrow, it was still hard on a normal innocent person like Sakura Haruno.

 

She gave him a waning smile, “if I have any lingering problems, I’ll consult our on-site therapist. But no, I don’t really want to talk about what happened.” She had cupped her hands around the warm cup of cocoa; a kid’s drink, sure, but she didn’t do coffee. One hand raised to brush her pink hair behind one ear, regaining herself. “This… this is the kind of thing that will be happening more often for me, right? This is the line of work I’ll be doing?” She knew many scientists that worked here that weren’t observers, that didn’t participate in the actual tests. Many scientists worked in labs where they tested, not the actual species, but samples; others worked more on the data, data entry or overviewing. They chose specifically which scientists would actually work with the live SCPs, and Sakura had half hoped she wasn’t one of them. But once Kabuto named her to assist him, and not either of her groupmates, that hope was pretty much dashed.

 

Kabuto sighed sipping his drink. “That's right this is the line of work you've been assigned up for. You were chosen for this. It is an unfortunate event but this is the line of work not only I chose you for but also the council.” He replied evenly. “This is what you'll be doing for the rest of your career, if you stay with us.” He spoke evenly.

 

Sakura could only nod at his words.

 

He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose lifting up his glasses just barely as he released a sigh. “You just about ready to go do some paper work? Don’t worry it isn’t cursed, or from another dimension.” He lightly joked in a rather sarcastic serious manner in only the way he could get away with.

 

*********

 

The trip was not as long as Sayu had expected, though she was able to gather her thoughts and become once again a hunter. It always took her a bit to become in the mindset she needed to be. Don’t over judge, don’t rush in, plan, calculate, and be able to execute any form of command if needed. She was always the one to be in the side lines of the securing of an SCP until the retrieval team approached to retrieve the SCP-object. The plan bumped and landed rather smoothly stopping after a few moments. She stood to gather her belongings. They still had to travel down to the Key Islands by boat, first a car ride, then a boat ride to the last island in the Florida Keys. That’s where they would begin their searching mission for the SCP. She wasn’t looking forward to the long hours, but she at least would be able to enjoy the tropical climate.

 

Shikamaru stood yawning. It was obvious that he had taken a nap during their flight, and seemed a bit more refreshed. He turned his eyes to his team Captain and nodded to her. “We’ll follow your orders here on out.” He replied taking in the intel and information that he had read from the file. “Do we have an idea or whereabouts of what we are looking for?”

 

Sayu turned to Shikamaru. “It is my understanding we will be looking in the triangle area for the SCP.” She replied easily.

 

Shikamaru sighed. “I know this.” He deadpanned. “But how are we going to go about finding it?”

 

Sayu bit her lip thinking, however it was Shikamaru who intervened remembering the file. “We look for disruptions of a magnetic field I suppose and locate the area on which the magnetic field is being disrupted.”  


Sayu could only agree, it was a sound idea.

 

“Or,” Eryn said, “we start off by speaking to the locals to make sure it hasn’t brushed the shore of any land and it still in the ocean. Make sure we are aware of any other casualties that may have happened between the records of the file and now. We remember we’re suppose to relay that intel to the MTF, right? I’m sorry if my reprimand on the plane has everyone gung-ho to find it, but we’re not shirking protocol to get this over and done with.”

 

“So,” Genkai said, dropping her luggage by her feet, “shall we find our hotel rooms and get comfortable before starting?”  
  
“I was thinking I’d give you guys an extra day to relax here,” Eryn admitted, “you can do whatever it is you wanna do for today, and tomorrow I want us on task. We don’t have a set deadline for this recovery, this time, as we haven’t a lot of information on the SCP, if it even is one.” She took up her luggage and started off the terminal area and into the shopping centers all airports seemed to have, leaving the others to follow her. Genkai kept up with her pace easy, and Eryn guessed she wanted to talk away from the others for a moment.

 

“Something hangs over you,” she said, “you’re sharper than usual.”  
  
“I thought you were gonna complain about the free day there for a second.”

 

“It’s appreciated, but not the point.” Genkai glanced behind them to make sure Sayu and Shikamaru were following, but weren’t close still.

 

“Being friendly with my team, but maintaining the position of your all’s boss is something that requires a balance I may not have.”

 

“What do you mean? We will follow you.”  
  
“But do any of you really respect me, and truly understand that I am your boss? And as such, posing any argument does give me incentive to suspend any of you? I’m upset that even as I can rally you to work together with me, I’m not taken seriously as command.”

 

Genkai was silent then, and even though Eryn hated to snap at anyone, she couldn’t take back anything she said. It was a problem she had, even before Sasuke moved out of the group, but made itself rearingly obvious once he was gone. None of them wanted to speak with her as a friend to figure out their funk and be able to work through whatever, so the only option she had left was to be their boss and give orders. That obviously wasn’t easy for them to swallow, either. But she was going to be one or the other, there was no third option. None of them would treat her like this, she already received too much bullshit from Koenma, she didn’t need it from her team. What really knifed her was Sayu’s reaction.

 

Sayu followed without a word watching as civilization, as she called it, sized them up wondering what they were and if they were soldiers. She kept her head forward. There were no hotels on the Florida Keys, so they would stay at the tip of the state of florida. She eyed things in the shopping mall, here and there, but mainly focused on getting out of the air terminal. Upon exit and standing out in the open air is when the humidity hit. Salt was on the tip of her tongue, it was there heavy in the air, and the palm trees were different from the miles and miles of plain land that she was used to. She knew Eryn was under duress, and that Koenma was being hard on her, though this was why she had always never wanted a leadership position. Too much was at stake if things went downhill.

 

Her hand gripped the bag tightly, and waited figuring if there was already a car on the way or if they should get a taxi. She checked the time on her wrist and put her hand down shifting her weight trying to decide if having an extra day off was for the best, or if they should scout the area. Of course that would require a boat, or plane to search the area, perhaps check out any of those willing to gossip under the circumstances of what had actually been going on in this triangle area.

 

Shikamaru was silent for the moment being the new guy still gave him a bit more flexibility, and since he was allowed a little but not much leeway he was able to spy and estimate circumstances to which he could figure out intel on their possible SCP. It would seem in this case the best scenario would be to ask locals and see if they knew anything, of course word of mouth could sometimes be a stretch, and he would rather follow off facts. He would figure it out once their day of extra rest was done and over with.

 

The sun was blistering hot, the air dense with moisture, and hit her squarely in the face when the doors opened to let the four of them out of the spacious airport. She abhorred the heat, her body naturally emitting it’s own so much that she was often nicknamed Polar Bear by her mother. That was someone she hadn’t thought of in a long time. She shook off her grief and perused the surroundings for their taxi, and instantly wanted to kill Koenma. The bastard got them a small limo to pile everyone into, which garnered a lot of attention from the locals. Just more shit she needed on top of everything else she was dealing with; attention was something she was

needing on a job like this. Their ability to mingle with the natives and siphon information from them was a delicate task, a limo would oust them almost immediately, and locals didn’t like talking to outsiders. Especially if they made themselves stick out with a damned limo.

 

“Change of plans,” Eryn said, when she eyed the man standing in front of the limo with a sign that read ‘Eryn Hunter’. Not her real name, of course, but the sign was quite obvious on who he was waiting for. “I’m catching us a taxi.” She stepped forward to the edge of the sidewalk, knocking on the glass on one of the airport taxis that were waiting there. The man rolled down the window and gave her the nonverbal nod, obviously asking what she needed. “Are you available? If not, where can we get a taxi?”

 

The guy was dark-skinned, Cuban descent if she had to guess, and simply shrugged, “my guy is an hour late. I’ll take you where you need to go, can call my boss to send another one. Hop in.”

 

Eryn turned and nodded to her group, to which the guy got out of his vehicle to help Shikamaru place their luggage into the trunk. Genkai left her bags to them and slid in first; she was the smallest, so was used to sitting middle seat. Eryn made to open the passenger door when she noticed the man with the sign was looking their way, confused and disgruntled. Obviously Koenma had also given the limo driver their pictures, and the man wasn’t happy about them standing him up. She waved at him, put an impish smile on her face and flipped him off, causing him to lower his sign and go back to the limo. Obviously, he was about to call her boss, or at least his boss to speak to Koenma. She didn’t care, she’d deal with that phone call later. She climbed in, setting her duffel bag in her lap, knowing not everyone’s belongings would fit in that trunk, and slid her suitcase into the floorboard. She had to sit indian-style to fit it, but she was fine with that. Wouldn’t have been the first time. The taxi-guy slid into the driver’s seat, just as Sayu closed the door after getting in behind Eryn, and Shikamaru took the seat behind the driver.

 

“Alright, lady,” the man said, his accent rather thick, “where to?”

 

Eryn fished out her phone, scrolling through the message list to find Koenma’s name and selected it, pulling up the text concerning their hotel. “Best Miami Hotel?”

 

The guy chuckled, “you sure?”

 

“Is that really the name..?” she gave the guy a look.

 

“Sure is,” he said, pulling out of the lot. “Take it you’ never been here?”

 

“First time for everything,” Eryn said, looking out the window to find the limo guy talking on his phone in a very animated way. She smirked.

 

“Pleasure or business?”

 

“A bit of both,” Eryn smiled at the limo-driver, “we’re college kids, see, and we’re studying about the Bermuda Triangle. You wouldn’t know any legends about it, would you?”

 

“College sure is teaching weird things,” the man said, “why you wanna study that?”

 

“We’ve already covered the Sargasso Sea,” Eryn said smoothly, a bold-faced lie like everything else, but an easy enough story to warrant her team’s interest in the legend. “Our study is about mysterious waters. It’s why we were able to get the funding for this trip.”

 

“Interesting choice,” the man said, and Eryn almost thought he didn’t buy any of it, but after a moment’s pause, he said, “legends aren’t something I get paid to know, but you might want to check out the Dive Bar. Many folk like to waste time there, you may find what you need.”

 

“Thank you,” Eryn said, reading the names of the streets they were passing by. She put a bit of effort into memorizing the route he took, the buildings they passed, and the little details of the area they were going to be staying in for the next few plus weeks.

 

Sayu could only wonder what sort of trouble they would get in for taking a taxi instead. Of course a taxi was less conspicuous but wasting funds of the organization wasn't something to do lightly. Eryn was a little more than a devil may care attitude but sometimes that got them in bigger trouble than they were supposed to.

 

She watched the streets and people pass by as if the locals and imagery were just a dream. Unspecified amount of time to be spent here until they either debunked the SCP sighting, or depending maybe capture, this however would depend on classification of the SCP they found. Keter they would have to proceeds with caution, Euclid would be a heavy caution as well treating the object very much like a keter class. Safe, and very safe were the easiest to retrieve always. She bit her lip and hoped all went to plan.

 

The hot tropical air allowed her to enjoy it for a moment. To imagine for a moment as if she was on vacation instead of a job what just pretty much sucks even with its location.

 

The taxi eventually pulled over to the side of the curb in front of their hotel and Eryn just stared at it for a moment. Normally, the hotels they were given to stay at were anywhere between motels to average hotels, since they weren’t really expected to stay in them nor enjoy the hospitality. It was rare to actually be staying in a very, very nice hotel, usually happening only if there weren’t many options for them, or if there was something nearby that was better accessible in this location. She wondered if that meant a boat dock was a walk on the beach away.

 

“Here we are,” the man said, then gave Eryn the total on the timer. She rifled through her pocket to get her bifold, pulling out a wad of cash that was a bit higher than the total and handed it to him. He slid it into the compartment in the center where he must have to keep the payments for the end of the day. Then he got out to help Shikamaru unload the luggage from the back.

 

Once everyone had their luggage, the taxi was driven away and the four of them approached the hotel doors with their luggage, entering into the rather fancy hotel. Eryn lead the group in and up to the service desk to check in and receive their keys. That belonged to two rooms. Damnit… Koenma probably forgot there was only one male on her team instead of two anymore. She swallowed the growl of frustration and smiled at the representative. “Thank you,” Eryn simply ground out and turned away to look for their rooms. Luckily, they were on the bottom floor, and their rooms were right across from each other at the end of the hallway, right by the emergency exit door. Well played, Dr. Kiyashi.

 

When they reached the doors, she turned to her group, “our rooms are here,” she handed Genkai one of the two keys to one room, handing the other to Sayu. “I won’t be so callous as to have you choose amongst yourselves, I’ll share the room with Shikamaru,” she handed one of the twin keys to him and stated, “any objections?”

 

Genkai merely shook her head and unlocked her door, entering in to get comfortable with their new, albeit temporary, situation.

 

Sayu watched with a silent notice taking into their surroundings and took it carefully in making sure she knew where their rooms were, and she had mentally noted about which street their on as well as places she could get a drink and perhaps catch some conversation and either get information willingly or through eavesdropping.

 

She stepped into the room once the door unlocked with a lot automated click and took on the large room. Well at least they would be comfortable no matter how long they stayed. She let out a deep breath. When she got back she has this horrid feeling Sasuke would have a girlfriend, and she would have to state on from afar. She didn't know if it was just her being pessimistic or just bring a little paranoid.

 

Shikamaru nodded grabbing his key and opening the door. He dropped his own suitcase by a bed and checked the room out. “It’s got a window.” He said easily enough starting at the cloud that rolled along the clear blue sky.

 

“You want the window bed, then?” she said simply, placing her bag onto the bed near the door and scooted the suitcase next to the nightstand. She still needed to take Sayu to the side and make sure she understood that, despite their closeness, Eryn was still her boss, and when she was speaking to the team, disrespect was not an option. The work didn’t care if anyone’s heart was breaking. She rubbed her face, she hated being the bad guy; and having to do this made her seem really heartless, even to herself. But if she was to remain in command of her team, and have the other members view her as the captain she was, she would have to.

 

Instead of unpacking, she checked the bathroom and kitchenette area, then returned to Shikamaru, “enjoy the day, we’ll get to business in the morning.” She then left the room to approach the opposite. Better to get it over with quickly, lest she antagonize herself emotionally.

 

Genkai took the bed closest to the door, scooted her suitcase under the bed, and left what was her carry-on on the bed. She then gave a nonchalant wave to Sayu and left the room, obviously planning on spending her “day-off” elsewhere. But as soon as she left, Eryn entered, let in by Genkai. She crossed the threshold and stood a little ways from Sayu, crossed her arms, and inhaled slowly.

 

“We need to talk.”

Sayu turned her attention to her friend her eyes on Eryn. Her hands in her bag. “Shoot.” She sat on the bed already knowing the stance she was taking that she was in boss mode. Sure let her have her fun pull her rank and whatever. She really didn’t care. She had other issues to deal with such as gathering information on a new SCP. If her friend/boss wanted to chew her out for something miniscule then so be it.

 

Shikamaru didn’t say anything as Eryn left and started to remove his items from his bag having a hunch that they would be staying awhile. After that he would spend some time by the pool staring at the slightly cloudy sky. It would be a day to relax and adjust to the humidity here.

 

“I don’t want to get onto you,” Eryn started, “and you know I hate confronting you guys on issues like this. But Sayu, when we’re on the job, as much as I love you, I’m still your boss. So when I’m giving a serious talk to the team, you can’t talk back like you did.” She breathed, hating what she was doing immensely. She did not want to be the bad guy. “I know you’re hurting, we all know, but that does not excuse your behavior to act the way you did. I need to know that you understand this.”

 

Sayu snapped. “Then you should know, as my

that I don’t bring personal issues into my work life. Fuck when my dad died I passed my college exams with flying colors. What I need from you, oh fearless leader, is not to bring up my problems in the group. If you think there’s something bugging me you bring it up to

” Sayu’s eyes were sharp. “It’s not professional, and it’s not nice. You want an attitude, you got one because

were being unprofessional.”

 

She sigh pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “You want to be leader I’m giving you leader advice. A leader does not reprimand their teammate in front of the pack, nor do they single them out. You should be doing like you are now, not trying to chew me out in front of the team like you were on the plane. So you think we had problems on the plane? No. I wanted my time to ready myself mentally. You couldn’t allow that to me? Had to bring up personal problems? I know just as well as you that koenma’s riding our ass, but that’s a problem you brought on us, because you can’t stand him. Not our fault yet we do as we’re told and you have to ride our ass when I’m trying to get ready for our mission?”

 

Sayu shook her head grabbed a bottle of water from her suitcase. “You know me better than that, and yet here you are trying to make an example of me? Shall I ask for a transfer if this is going to be an issue? Because there’s never been an issue before, and now there’s one now that Koenma is riding our asses so maybe if you’re under pressure like this again you’re gonna take it out on me, so that I fall in line like a good soldier? You don’t even fall in line like a good soldier. So quit making this about you, this is about getting and securing that SCP. Because you know as well as I we’re expendable. We could die tomorrow and the company wouldn’t bat a fucking eye. So as long as I do a good job, ready myself mentally, and perform the best I fucking can what does it fucking matter if I’m a little worn down? Or should you forget what I say and just nod like a good soldier and salute you ‘Yes ma’am. Of Course ma’am won’t happen again ma’am?’” Sayu took a breath.

“So are we going to fight this fucking mission, and be butthurt at each other, or shall I do my job that’s assigned to me, from you by Koenma? This is stupid and frivolous. I acted the way I acted because you singled me out. But apparently I can’t have a fucking moment to myself to prepare myself on the goddamned plane? Though that’s the only downtime we were going to have, because let me tell you I don’t plan on staying here longer than necessary. I plan on finding the SCP in as least amount of time I possible can manage, meaning I don’t want to be here for

.”

 

“

was being unprofessional? If you weren’t so wrapped up in your fucking problems you would know I

single you out because the WHOLE team was acting like a bunch of greenhorns wet behind the ears. Don’t you

make this about you. I got onto Genkai, Shikamaru,

you!

were the only one who hadn’t bothered to give me a fucking response when I asked it! And I’m already going to talk to Shikamaru about his attitude towards your issue, and I will make sure I tell him that’s not any of his fucking business. Don’t you

your anger out on me. Am I the one who really deserves your attitude?

 

“If you wanna transfer out, fine. I’ll give you the paperwork, because as far as I’m concerned, this attitude can leave this team permanently, as well. Shikamaru won’t be in our team for long, as much as I see you and him don’t get along. Let me remind you, that I

brought up your personal issue in front of the others, that was Shikamaru, and I will deal with it. When I talk to the whole team, I single out

. It’s none of your fucking business, but Genkai has been having issues of her own, too. Never brought that up in that plane meeting, and I didn’t address Shikamaru’s personal crap, either. But unlike you, they were quicker to realise that when I address the team, it’s because I want everyone’s personal issues unspoken and put behind us.

the only one that wants to hang onto it.

 

“I have half a mind to

you here while Shikamaru, Genkai, and I continue the mission. Because I have the ability to send your ass back to the Foundation. I haven’t needed to do it before, but you’re emotions are all over the place. I have

taken out anything on my team in any kind of imbalanced emotional state, if I had, there’d be

mistaking it. I am a lot more professional than that, but the only reason any of you know any of my stresses is because I feel I can talk to you all like family. I’d like us to act like family instead of having to pull rank at any time; that’s not gonna happen if this is what I’m gonna keep getting. From you, or the others.

 

“Speaking of the mission, I will decide how long we stay here to hunt it, how we’re going to do it, methods, tactics, whatever. If you don’t like it, let me know now so I can call you a goddamned plane back. From the moment I received this mission, I had already planned on this first-day-off to let everyone recuperate, so there’s your fucking moment to collect yourself. However, when

call attention of my team for a discussion, I expect everyone’s participation, and I will not tolerate a sulking girl acting like a love-sick teenager to give me this crap.” Her voice never wavered, hard as steel, it never raised in anger, either. It was cool as ice, smooth and very nearly growling. She’d definitely had enough, and in the mind she was in now, she was ready to let Sayu back out of their team and move on to another one. She wouldn’t get her own, Eryn knew this unfortunate fact, and she knew that the next team wouldn’t be as lenient as Eryn had been. Sayu might be transferred out of their Foundation, in fact. But her sisterly love for Sayu wouldn’t be able to assist in anything if Sayu decided to leave. Eryn would let her heart wrench at the fact she’d brought it up later, right now, it was business. She had to have this steel face when facing Shikamaru, as well. He had stepped over the line when he’d singled out Sayu for her issues when Shikamaru wasn’t as squeaky clean within the team, either. She knew he still held on to his life before being a hunter, and his sudden metaphoric cage the Foundation had given him wasn’t something he’d been expecting. That’s what happened when you moved up in the ranks in the government. Or even out of. Right now, though, she faced her sister, choosing to deal with her first because, to Eryn, it was the hardest for her to confront.

 

Sayu took out a deep breath and shook her head. “Look. I'm sorry alright. When have you ever seen me put anything less then my all into a mission? Maybe I'm taking this personally. Why don't we forget this damned fight, move on and go get a drink after this? Maybe go to a bar or something. Alright? I'm not trying to act like a teenager. It's more of a never knowing when your time is gonna be up situation with Sasuke. As far as the mission goes I know you're right for your judgement. As far as not answering you on the plane, I figured I didn't have to respond because I figured you knew I was agreeing to what you wanted already without having to say anything.”

 

Eryn relaxed a little bit, still tense as if expecting her to fight back, but now wary instead of angry. “All I’m asking is that you don’t show the rest of the team that, since we’re close, you have the ability to disrespect me. If you do it, they may get the idea that they can do it. Which is why I didn’t let it slide that you chose to not acknowledge me.” She dropped her hands to rest them on her hips, “I will still talk to Shikamaru. I want to let you know that, because I don’t want you to confront him about it. I know it hurts you, the whole Sasuke thing. Genkai and I support you, I want you to know that. But I’m thinking she’s right, when we return, why don’t you try talking to Sasuke and ask him to at least hang out if you’re uncomfortable to outright ask him out. You’re right, there is limited time in the line of work for hunters. So why don’t you go out with no regrets?

 

“I don’t like coming down on you,” Eryn sighed, “so enjoy your day off, I’ll meet you later for drinks, yeah?” She turned to leave, feeling prickly all over from their heated discussion. Shame washed over her face in fierce heat, but she went back to her room, hopefully to find Shikamaru.

 

Sayu nodded standing herself, since her things would be there while she was gone, and this mission seemed like it would take a while until they figured out exactly it was that they were chasing she might as well enjoy the ride, and the hot weather. “I gotcha chief.” She joked winking at her as she jokingly saluted her friend. “We’ll meet by our rooms when the time comes to go out for drinks. Sound good?” She said as she took off her jacket, and in a quick manner moved to get into some shorts, and tank top, and flipflops, her hidden gun on her for protection. She pulled her brown hair up into a messy bun. Now she looked like a tourist. Something that would help her if she happened upon anyone who knew anything about the SCP they were currently chasing while she was out and about.

 

Now that the conflict between her and her friend was over she figured she would have to eventually tell Sasuke how she felt. It was had to admit that was something she had to do. Yolo though, right? You only live once, and if she didn’t have the chance to mention it to Sasuke, even if he turned her down at least she knew where she stood instead of always hoping and waiting. She wasn’t some high school girl anymore, and she needed to act like the adult she was, regardless if she was a young adult, it was still something she had to accomplish. On her own with the support and strength of her friends behind her.

 

Eryn walked into the shared room with the only male of her group, finding him lounging by the window and looking up lazily. “Shikamaru, we have to talk.” He turned to look at her with a bored expression, obviously sensing that she wasn't in a good mood. “You know we’re a team, right? You know we are to work together and at least pretend to get along, especially on the job. That means that you don't out any of your teammates. I don't care if you don't agree with everything they do, you don't have to. Their personal life does not exist for you to target when you're feeling...off. Alright?”

 

Shikamaru shrugged in a rather lazy and mechanical notion. “Alright.” He said in a rather lazy drawl. His eyes were on her for a moment before being drawn away to the clouds that surfaced the sky idly floating this way and that way in a rather free manner, that Shikamaru couldn’t manage himself. Not with being human.

  
  
  
  


Sayu exited the hotel her eyes on the street and the crowd that touristed the area. She pulled on her glasses, pulled out her vape and puffed on it releasing a billow of vapor smoke and smiled rather fondly at her small vice. Blue Raspberry Jolly Rancher. It was amazing as it sounded. She walked and she bit her bottom lip catching a few cat calls from her shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. She didn’t let that bother her, her affections were only for Sasuke, and unfortunately until she knew the verdict of her asking him out, she would remain true to her affections of him.

 

Sayu was to rendezvous with Eryn at the local bar she’d picked out, whatever its name was, so that they could go over any information buzz picked up and scout around afterwards. The bar would be a perfect place, for drunken people usually led to loose tongues. A lot of information could be gathered, if one led the conversation just right. You had to be careful with drunks, some of them remembered if one were too aggressive or too direct with questions. It was an art, in a way, to talk with drunkards.

 

She spotted Eryn inside, already seated on a high bar stool, with her shorts riding a little high on her thigh. Eryn dressed down, though not too much to garner the wrong attention; this was also a tactic. She wore a black racer-back top, some punkish logo on it, and dark jean-shorts that were almost too short. She wore fingerless biker-like gloves, and striped thigh-highs held up with a partially visible garter. Ever present were her military-issue combat boots with a hidden knife in each sole, it gave her just enough of a back-off look to keep the easy perverts at bay. She looked like a rough punk kid on vacation for sure, especially with her short hair. She’d shooed away a soused looking man, who hobbled unsteadily away, definitely past the point of talking, and looked relieved when she saw Sayu. Eryn motioned for Sayu to join her, picking up a shot glass of amber colored liquid; rum, no doubt.

 

Sayu headed into the bar surrounded by a billow of smoke. There was chatter, music playing from the speakers in the wall. She looked rather the opposite of her friend and sat down her fingers tapping on the bar and leaned forward. “Anything yet?” She asked.

 

Sayu had done a few investigations before she had set foot into the bar and had gathered nothing so far. They had to track down this new SCP before it became active, and it wasn’t known when it would become active again, so they could be here for years, or even months. Her stomach tightened at that thought. If she was here for several year would Sasuke had found someone by then? A girlfriend? Should she had mentioned something to him when she was at their base? She couldn’t focus on that now, she had a job to accomplish, and if she couldn’t do her job she might as well not be in the SCP family.

 

To which she thought to herself, it was imperative that she completed her job, and come home even if Sasuke had a girlfriend. She would just have to persuade him when she got back that she was the better choice for him. She pressed the thoughts of her crush to the back of her mind and ordered a drink. She had ordered a Rolling Rock, and sipped on her beer. She pressed her lips together and eyed the people around the bar subtlely.

  
  
  
  
_**To Be Continued......** _

**Author's Note:**

> Have suggestions and SCP's to add please let us know. Also working on multiple works, so editing is limited.


End file.
